1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lampshade for a scanner, and more particularly, to an improvement of the lampshade for a scanner with better luminous intensity within a range of one meter. An inner lampshade is disposed between light sources and a light-condensing bar while an arched slot respectively corresponding to each light source is created on the inner lampshade so that the light beams are effectively concentrated first and then emitted through the light-condensing bar to create double luminous intensity. Moreover, an outer lampshade is mounted in front of the above-mentioned components while an arched light-condensing cover corresponding to the light-condensing bar is respectively created at the inner side of the upper and the lower wall of the outer lampshade so that a quadruple intensity of light can be obtained in cooperation with the inner lampshade. Accordingly, the present invention is not only very convenient and correct in scanning, but also the scanning effect is very clear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional scanner is a device in which effective beams are emitted from the inner side of the main unit and shine on the identified objects. Thereafter, the light beams are reflected into the main unit for analysis and the results will be displayed on the monitor of the computer or the cash register. The scanner used for scanning the bar coded identification number of commodities on the common commercial counter is designed in a light-weight model so that better light sources are necessary for correct scanning. The principle of the prior art is shown in FIG. 5 that light beams are emitted from the inner side of the main unit and shine on the identified objects 50 or over that. Thereafter one part of the effective light beams are reflected back into the inner side of the main unit, then pass through a reflector (not shown), a beam-receiving lens assembly 51 and a receiving identifier 52 respectively, and are finally sent through signal cable to the monitor of the computer or the cash register in order to rapidly and correctly display the data of the commodities on the bar code. Thus, the present invention is the product with strong scanning function.
The scanning beams of the conventional scanner are insufficient so that the scanning distance and range are not long and broad enough; therefore, the application is unpractical, even the scanning quality is much influenced, that is, the scanner has to be operated for short range. When the scanner is hold a little farther, then the scanning effect is bad or even fails.